one_piece_pirate_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nefeltari Vivi
Nefeltari Vivi (ネフェルタリ・ビビ, Neferutari Bibi) is the daughter of Nefertari Cobra and the princess of Alabasta. When she was first introduced, she formerly went under the alias of Miss Wednesday (ミス・ウェンズデー, Misu Wenzudē) in order to infiltrate Baroque Works. She travels with the Straw Hats during the Baroque Works Saga. Vivi is both an ally of and considered to be an honorary member of the Straw Hats even though she no longer travels with them. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Misa Watanabe (Japanese) Vivi has long blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. She most often has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She is also very slender-bodied, having long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She tends to wear less revealing or alluring clothing than other females who have associated themselves with the crew (Nami and Robin). Like Nami and Robin, she has been seen wearing high heels, for example white high heel boots, white high heel sandals, and blue wedges. Though she is a princess, she rarely seems to wear clothing that suggests her social status, but starts to do so more regularly since, and after, her coming of age speech. Vivi's birthday is February 2nd, her weight is 43.1 kg. (95 lbs.), and she is at age 16. One of the noteworthy things about her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn slightly differently. While she was a member, she was drawn as though she were a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. It was only after she allied herself with the Straw Hats that she was drawn to look more like a teenage girl (for example, having slightly bigger/rounder facial features and a less shaped body). This was more noticeable in the anime than the manga, where the animators drew her in such a different way that she could almost be mistaken for another character (noticeable from episode 65 that she still had the Baroque Works appearance then changed in episode 66). Also, as a member, she did not have bangs until she was attacked by Miss Valentine, where a few strands of her hair were slashed off with her hair bead. Post-Timesjip Vivi was shown after the timeskip. She now at age 18 and has her hair loose freely, but it is little shorter than before. Her body has matured, having larger breasts and her hourglass figure becoming more pronounced. Gallery Personality Despite being a princess, Vivi never demands any special attention, nor does she put herself first above others. She often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her country's burden. She also is not above doing tasks unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. When she argues, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense - such as nicknaming Zoro 'Mr. Bushido' and has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. She often gave little speeches about responsibility while traveling with the Straw Hats, but she does not like public speaking. A running gag throughout most of the Alabasta Arc is that Vivi constantly forgets to tell the Straw Hats about the dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, which Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji quickly dispatch but then berate her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. Relationships Friends/Allies *Karoo *Chaka *Pell *Igaram *Kohza *Barbar Pirates **Barbarossa **Rasa *Camu *Scorpion **Popo **Chip **Dip *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper Family *Nefeltari Nebra (father) *Nefeltari Titi (mother; deceased) Neutral *Nico Robin Rivals Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino Abilities and Powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, establishing herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised, and returning to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi does not have much experience in battle. However, as the ninth pair of Baroque Works, she and her partner surpass four other pairs of the organization. Vivi can also make use of Karoo in spite his frequent incompetence. On her own, she shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully, and almost instinctively, as she usually seems surprised after it happens. She tends to tackle her opponent and hold them down (seen with Luffy and Koza twice). Her techniques, coupled with the tumbling of Mr. 9, gives the pair a dancing theme. Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling Peacock Slashers, which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning the discs with both hands. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Peacock String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single slash. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target, as seen when she was fighting Miss Father's Day and Mr. 7, she can use a special backup move she has dubbed Run Back. Before joining the Straw Hats, one of her additional attacks was used on Zoro: Miwaku no Memaii Dance, which was changed in the anime to Miwaku no Kousui Dance, in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unused to it), immobilizing them in order to deliver a fatal attack. She and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. History Past The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to a meeting between the Council of Kings by her father and some of his close personal followers. During the meeting Wapol had been upset by the words of her father and after the meeting he "accidentally" slapped her. Despite this she stood up and in a mature manner apologized for being so clumsy and knocking into Wapol, impressing Dalton. Afterward, out of Wapol's sight, she cried about how much it had hurt. The Sand-Sand Clan It was eleven years ago that Vivi met Kohza for the first time. His father had paid the King a visit and Kohza and Vivi met each other and a fight broke out between the two. Kohza's father apologised for his son's action towards the princess of the kingdom that had become their home, however the King recognised it as just a child's fight and took no further action against Kohza or his father. Later, Kohza invited Vivi in a fight to join his group called the Suna Suna Clan. She fought him again and lost, but gained his followers' respect and was declared the sub leader of the Sand-Sand Clan. For many weeks on end she and the others would play together, her father and Igaram were always watching over them to ensure their safety (they followed her). One day, she was kidnapped on route and with the aid of all whose who cared about her, she was rescued. Kohza left to the oasis of Yuba soon afterwards to form a new town. At some point during Vivi's childhood, she tried to make fireworks out of gunpowder to commemorate the anniversary of Pell joining the guard. Pell slapped her, and told her that if any harm befell her, he would not know what to do. As a way of making up with her, he allowed her to ride on his back as he flew as a falcon, and told her that he trained hard to grow strong so that he could protect the kingdom. Baroque Works Conspiracy Many years later, Crocodile of the Seven Warlords of the Sea came to the country. After a period of drought in which the country (all save the capital Alubarna) experienced a lack of rain. Everyone claimed the falling rain over the capital was a blessing of the King until the day came some Boogie Powder was found being shipped in by the King. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to stir many thoughts from the younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization Baroque Works under the alias Miss Wednesday in order to discover the identity of the mastermind and prove the king's innocence. There, she discovered that the villain behind the chaos in her homeland was none other than Crocodile, a member of the Warlords of the Sea. Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Whale Hunting Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Cameos Category:Baroque Works